Mariabelle Nova
Marie de Annabella Nova III, common name Mariabelle Nova (Secosan: Жariaрзlle Noya) is the third child of Maebon Nova. Mariabelle is a very rude, tense and lazy lady, and often she gets in trouble due to her actions. She often gets in fights with her older and younger sisters because of Mariabelle's behavior. Mariabelle has a daughter, Seynora Nova. She is the Captain of the Secosan Weather Forces, the weather authority of the Secosa Supernova. Mariabelle's life Birth and early childhood Mariabelle was born on 5084:11:2 at Ridgeport Hospital in Warthon. Appearance Mariabelle Nova has red hair like her other sisters in the Nova family. On the drawing on this page, she is wearing a short-sleeve dress with green details on the top and two suns, a moon, and a snowball on the bottom half. Her tail is tied to a ponytail (in this drawing) by a green starball. Her leggings are green with circuit patterns on it. She is wearing boots with light blue patterns and blue buttons on the top whilst the bottom half is green with blue heels. Although it isn't shown, she wears a green, blue and yellow geometric tatoo on her back shoulder. Personality Mariabelle's personality goes in all kinds of directions. Positive side Mariabelle is good with computers. Mariabelle gets along well with her daughter Seynora and her sisters Osenerille, Aseneyes and Rebouka. She is very athletic and likes working out. Her favorite food is cornon. Negative side Mariabelle's negative side is the side that's shown most often. She gets into fights with Elisabeth and Shenizera (she tried to kill Shenizera by stomping on her injured leg) and often she gets grounded due to her bad behavior. She does not get along well with Elisabeth's daughter Oldronetaa. Mariabelle is a very lazy person, and often on her starships she breaks rules, such as travelling at hyperdrive WHENEVER and WHEREVER she wants because she wants to travel as quickly as possible. She was demoted twice and banned three times due to this. She caused an earthquake in eastern Brazil due to her hyperdrive violation (she can't hyperdrive her starship along planets). Mariabelle is very rude to the commander because she just does whatever she wants and one time called her a bad name. Mariabelle has a bad reputation among the others in the Nova family because Mariabelle has a mental illness. Relationship with others Mariabelle does not get along well with many people. Family Mariabelle does not get along well with her family. Her siblings want her out of the family because of her behavior issue. Elisabeth Nova Mariabelle and Elisabeth are enemies with each other and often get in fights because of Mariabelle's rudity and Elisabeth's "ladylike" issue. Often they copy each other, especially their way of life. Shenizera Nova Mariabelle and Shenizera do not get along well. Mariabelle often makes fun of Shenizera because of her injured leg and nearly killed her for breaking it. Seynora Nova Mariabelle has a very positive relationship with Seynora (Seynora is her daughter). Oldronetaa Nova Mariabelle and Oldronetaa do not get along well because of the sibling rivalry. If Oldronetaa gets in trouble because she didn't do anything, it's Mariabelle that scolds her. Rebouka Nova Mariabelle and Rebouka get along well. Friends Ray Nerra Terra Parwoldon Mariabelle and Ray Nerra Terra are good friends. Enemies Ilibanew Parwoldon Mariabelle and Ilibanew are hostile to each other. They always fight each other, to the point which she punched Ilibanew in the eye and scarred her for weeks. Mariabelle was banned from the ASC for two weeks because of this. She is also jealous that Ilibanew gets to see Shazira and not her. Gallery Mariabelle digital new tbg.png|Mariabelle in early 5116. Mariabelle digital.png|Mariabelle as she appeared in late 5115. mariabelle_nova.png|Mariabelle's appearance in late 5116. mariabelle_nova_with_bg.png|Mariabelle in the weather room. mariabelle_nova_casual.png|Mariabelle in causal wear. Category:Nova family members Category:Secosans with children